This invention relates generally to an assembly for attaching handles to an implement head such as a broom head. More particularly, the invention relates to an assembly for threadably attaching a handle to an implement head and locking the handle so that it cannot be detached from the head during usage.
A standard implement for which the invention has applicability comprises a separable, elongated handle and one of a variety of implement heads, including brooms, mops, squeegees, etc. For a push broom, the head is made up of bristles and a rigid bristle supporting base, with the base often made of wood, plastic, light metal or other rigid material. The head typically has two predefined, centrally located holes or mounting bores through its upper surface in angularly offset relationship for receiving one end of the handle. One hole is located on a front side of the head and the second hole is located on an opposite side of the head. This allows the handle to be switched from one hole to the other such as, for example, when the bristles become worn in one pushing direction. The holes are typically threaded to allow engagement with the end of the handle which has complementary threads.
While the threaded attachment of the handle to the head provides a functional implement, several inherent problems are present with this arrangement. During use, the threaded attachment between the handle and head routinely loosens due to a force producing a torque imbalance wherein the head is urged to pivot about the handle. If not constantly tightened, the head may become completely separated from the handle. Over tightening of the handle can lead to stripped threads on the handle or within the mounting bore. The distribution and transport of assembled push brooms, with their heads jutting from their handles, is cumbersome and awkward. Shipment of assembled brooms also requires additional valuable cargo or container space compared to shipment of unassembled brooms. Displaying assembled push brooms for retail merchandising and sale presents similar handling and space requirement problems.